


Todos Querem Dominar o Mundo

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Heavy Angst, Multi, Red Kryptonite
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: Pensamentos sombrios ocupam a mente até mesmo da pessoas mais brilhante e adorável do mundo. Ódio e dor e sofrimento moldam as pessoas, eles se aliviam. Se escondem e se restringem a uma parte escura do coração. Porém, eles não somem. Não morrem. Não desaparecem.





	Todos Querem Dominar o Mundo

**Author's Note:**

> * Red-K!Kara AU, terá angst, violência e um final bittersweet;
> 
> * dizem que eu sou relativamente boa em escrever sobre sentimentos, espero que funcione;
> 
> * Mon-El aqui é quase um OC, é a minha interpretação de quem ele deveria ser;
> 
> * eu não sei muito de quadrinhos, então mesmo que não faça sentido no canon da DC que Mon-El e Kara sejam primos muuuuuito distantes, serão aqui e ponto final;
> 
> * a segunda temporada não existiu exceto pelo fato da Lena aparecer;
> 
> * não é organizado cronologicamente, então vai ter o número de dias antes/depois da contaminação pela kriptonita vermelha;
> 
> * serão três ou quatro partes.

**Parte I - Vermelho Como Sangue**

_ Vinte e seis dias após a contaminação _

Pensamentos sombrios ocupam a mente até mesmo da pessoas mais brilhante e adorável do mundo. Ódio e dor e sofrimento moldam as pessoas, eles se aliviam. Se escondem e se restringem a uma parte escura do coração. Porém, eles não somem. Não morrem. Não desaparecem. 

Humanos são tão frágeis. Sua carne se rasga, seus ossos se quebram, podem morrer em um segundo e sem esperar. Sangrar e sofrer e chorar. Kara podia ouvir corações batendo. Eram ritmos e jeitos diferente. Alguns, ela sabia, não bateriam por muito mais tempo. Estavam fracos, falhando, a fragilidade humana parecia irreal. Fazia ela se lembrar que em Krypton, sob a luz de Rao, ela tinha essa mesma fragilidade e mortalidade impossível de se driblar.

Na terra, eram só terráqueos, comuns e frívolos.Em Krypton, eram só kriptonianos, comuns e frívolos. Ela não sabia se o sol vermelho faria diferença para humanos. Mas na Terra, ela era muito mais do que eles. Por que se preocupar tanto? Salvar um depois do outro mesmo que a morte deles fosse inevitável?

Entretanto, nem todos entendiam. Mon-El não entendia. Daxam era tão inferior e mais inadequada que era inútil tentar fazer a mente de um simples guarda entender o que se passava na mente dela. Mesmo com a fumaça da substância nublando sua mente. Infectando e contaminando cada vez mais partes de quem ela era, cada vez mais perto de tornar ela outra pessoa.

Talvez superior.

Um ser incompreensível.

E Mon-El continuava tentando lutar contra ela. Parar a diversão, a raiva, o trem de destruição que um ser tão poderoso era.   
O líquido rubro que escorria pelos seus lábios eram da mesma cor doentia que brilhava nos olhos de uma deusa que andava na terra, o brilha que provava a substância a contaminando.

“Desista, Mon-El. Nada na Terra pode me parar.”

Ele cuspiu sangue, cada músculo de seu corpo doía. Mas essa dor não era pior do que ver Kara daquele jeito. Ele havia subestimado o poder da Kriptonita vermelha, acreditado demais no quanto Kara Zor-El era pura. O quão bobo ele foi? Ele só realmente acreditou que deveria temer Kara no momento em que ela mudou o uniforme. Por mais colorido e aparentemente bobo um uniforme vermelho, azul e amarelo fosse, ele era tudo o que Kara era. Brilhante, adorável. O símbolo da Casa de El orgulhosamente ostentada em seu peito era imponente.

A Casa de El, a Casa da qual séculos antes, um dos filhos deserdou e fugiu para Daxam. Mesmo com a desonra, ele levou o nome El para seus descendentes. Até que o último filho de Daxam carregasse o mesmo nome dos dois últimos de Krypton (mesmo que o brasão não tenha sido levado junto, nem o peso ou a importância do nome). 

Ele não era tão poderoso, ou tão altruísta, quanto Kara. Ele aguentava o baque, a potência dos socos e os tiros da visão de calor. Machucava, machucava muito. Caso ele sobrevivesse (o que parecia difícil, considerando a teimosia dele e o poder dela), provavelmente ficaria horas sob as lâmpadas que imitavam a luz do sol amarelo.

As mãos agarraram a parte de trás do uniforme, Winn não ficaria nem um pouco feliz em ver o estado do traje (depois, claro, de ficar preocupado com o estado do amigo), ergueram ele somente para jogar contra o prédio. Concreto se quebrou com o baque e Mon-El quase parou do outro lado.Ele levantou, ergueu os punho, pronto para tentar atacar.

Apesar de ser um guarda, ele obviamente não estava preparado para lutar com alguém que  _ voava  _ e tinha visão de calor. E que era muito mais rápido. Ele era rápido, mas não chegava a tanto. Ela quebrava a velocidade do som, ele não chegava a isso. Então ele não teve a mínima chance de desviar do borrão escuro que agarrou ele pelo colarinho e se lançou para baixo, passando pelos andares até chegarem no térreo.

Mesmo com a visão borrada (e perto de desmaiar), ele viu muito bem os olhos dela brilhando naquele azul tão claro que era quase branco.

“Deixe ele ir” Mon-El teria virado o rosto em direção à voz de Kal-El se a mão de Kara estivesse segurando seu pescoço com tanta força que era impossível mover a cabeça “Ele só está tentando ajudar.”

Kara levantou e Mon-El virou para o lado, respirando com dificuldade e cuspindo mais sangue. Quanto tempo ele ficaria preso na cama com todos aqueles machucados? Sangrando e ferido.

Nenhuma outra palavra foi trocada enquantos os dois kriptonianos se encaravam e o pobre daxamita se arrastava para longe, ele não queria ficar perto de uma briga de titãs ou ele acabaria ainda mais machucado. Por agora, ele estava acabado.

Em sincronia, os olhos dos dois brilhavam e naquele momento era possível ver quem tinha a maior vantagem. O vermelho e o azul se encontraram, Kal-El não estava acostumado a alguém tão poderoso quanto ele, ou mais. Não em uma batalha de visão de calor. Não quando a visão de calor de Kara era azul, muito mais quente. Ele não precisava testar para saber. Ela havia derrotado Non assim, com o calor, e os dois tinham a mesma cor.

Antes que pudesse se machucar, ele levantou voo no segundo em que abaixou o ataque. O breve momento em que Kara demorou para notar e parar, foi o suficiente para o raio destruir ainda mais o prédio. Ela grunhiu, ela detestava o quanto Kal-El era covarde às verdes.

Ela já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes ela havia sentido raiva dele. Raiva porque ele havia  _ abandonado  _ ela, enquanto ela estava disposta a ser uma criança tomando conta de um bebê em um planeta alienígena. Racionalmente, ela entendia. Porém, isso não mudava a dor ou o sentimento.

Kal-El voou, quebrando a barreira do som  com Kara no seu encalço, até chegar a um campo vazio. Era apropriado para um duelo de titãs.

_ Treze dias após a contaminação. _

Quando você se importa demais com alguém, é incrivelmente fácil esse alguém machucar você.

E machucar pode ser feito com uma palavra, um gesto, até um olhar.

Lena sabia disso muito bem, sabia até bem demais.

Assim como sabia que havia algo de muito errado com Kara, ninguém se tornava tão mal assim de uma hora para outra. As pessoas mudam devagar, é um processo. Ela havia visto como Lex tinha mudado, mas ele sempre teve aquela pequena coisa que deixava ele diferente. Ela podia não ter visto a loucura vindo, mas se fosse agora, mais velha e um pouco mais esperta, ela teria notado (ou talvez não, talvez ela veja mais detalhes exatamente porque ela passou por todo o inferno e sobreviveu).

Ela teria notado se Kara estivesse mudando, ela teria percebido.

Só passou a fazer sentido quando Alex (que  _ finalmente  _ confiava nela depois de meses e projetos e o quanto Lena estava se esforçando e realmente transformando a L-Corp em algo do lado dos bonzinhos) explicou sobre a kriptonita vermelha e sobre como isso funcionava. A diferença era que  _ essa  _ kriptonita vermelha não tinha exatamente a mesma fórmula da que Maxwell Lord sintetizou e o antídoto não funcionou.

Kara não havia mudado, algo no fundo dela era assim e isso parecia muito pior.

Aquilo era exatamente o que Lex dizia, aquilo o que Lillian odiava, exatamente o que queriam impedir. De quem queriam proteger os humanos.  _ E quando não quiserem mais nos proteger?  _ Era o que Lex havia perguntado.  _ E quando perceberem o quanto somos frágeis? O quanto eles podem agir como superiores? _

_ E quando você for o alvo? _

Ela tinha certeza que se Lex soubesse da substância que trazia toda a escuridão para a superfície, ele não hesitaria por nem um segundo em usar para provar seu ponto. Para provar que ele nunca esteve errado e que tudo era flores até ser o inferno na terra. 

_ Não, ele estava errado.  _ Quantas vezes mais Lena precisaria repetir isso para acreditar de novo?

_ Dois dias antes da contaminação. _

O homem abriu a caixa de chumbo, o brilho vermelho era de um tom doentio, mas ele achava bonito de qualquer maneira. Colocou os pequenos pedaços junto com o explosivo conectado ao colete. Pequenos os suficiente para que se transformassem em pó com a explosão.

Se ficar perto da kriptonita comum era o suficiente para enfraquecer Supergirl, ele não conseguia realmente imaginar o que aconteceria quando ela inalasse o pó no ar.

O plano era perfeito, não havia como sobreviver.

 


End file.
